


The Super-Soldier And The Spy

by poesflygirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl
Summary: The Avengers know there’s something between Steve and Natasha, but do they really need to tease the cuties during a mission?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, romanogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Super-Soldier And The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Angst or Fluff? This is the fluffiest shit I’ve written and the stupidest  
> Warnings: Fighting, explosion via grenade, LaNgUaGe, FLUFF, Sassy Tony™️  
> Word Count: 356 (I KNOW ITS SHORT IM SORRY MY LOVES)

An unexpected grenade sends Nat flying 10 feet to her right. Pain explodes in her arm and she groans, turning on her back. She’s just about to get up when she hears that all too familiar sound of a specific Vibranium shield being thrown around. It takes all she has in that moment not to smirk.

“Need some help?” She opens her eyes to see Steve standing right in front of her. _That bitch. How does he have the audacity—_

“You’re supposed to be raiding the _West_ side, Steve. What the hell are you doing here?”

“I just thought you needed some help.” _Oh, I need some help?_ , Nat thinks.

“Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?” The assassin cocks an eyebrow and super-soldier smiles, clearly amused.

“If I’m being honest, yes.” Her eyes turn to daggers. If looks could kill, Steven Grant Rogers would be dead within an instant.

“Wrong answer.” On the outside, her face is stoic and threatening, but inside those walls that she’s put up, laughter is bubbling inside her.

“Oh, shit. You better run, Cap.” Tony’s voice sounds through the comms, entertained.

“Language!” Clint’s sudden and loud presence on comms makes Steve wince.

“Shut up,” Steve just mutters, extending a hand to Nat. She takes it with her good arm, flinching as he hoists her up. “In all seriousness, are you okay?” Before Natasha even has the chance to respond, Clint’s voice resounds through the comms once again.

“I swear, how have you two not gotten together yet?” Steve’s cheeks go a tomato red, turning away from Natasha.

“Agent Barton—”

“Alright Capsicle, no need to go full on captain mode, but seriously, how have you two not fucked yet?” Steve just groans at the billionaire’s words, wishing he were here so he could give him a piece of his mind.

“Tony, you’re next,” Natasha threatens.

“Ahaha, no I’m not, Romanoff.” Tony tries to sound confident, but his voice is hinted with worry.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, no. FRIDAY, take me off comms.” A grin is the only thing exchanged between Romanoff and Rogers before it’s back to avenging.

•

•

•


End file.
